White Flower Garden
The White Flower Garden is likely the second cavern you will enter in the Awakening Wood . It is slightly harder than Hole of Beasts, but still has five sublevels. This cave also has the next new kind of Pikmin you'll discover, White Pikmin, which the cave was named for. To get to the entrance of the White Flower Garden, you'll need to go the same way you went to get to the Hole of Beasts, but instead, you'll turn right and flatten the bag in your path, which you'll need 200 grams of Pikmin to crush, calling the need for a few Purple Pikmin. A Cloaking Burrow-nit will be in your path, but you can ignore it if you wish. The cave entrance should be near a poison protected wall. Treasures *Alien Billboard *Petrified Heart *Drought Ender *Superstick Textile *Toxic Toadstool *Survival Ointment *Five-man Napsack Enemies *Female Sheargrub *Male Sheargrub *Fiery Blowhog *Honeywisp *Mitite *'Boss: Burrowing Snagret' Complete Guide Sublevel 1 This sublevel quite relatively similar to the first sublevel of the Hole of Beasts. However, it should be advised that you take care when throwing your Pikmin, for if you throw them off the edge of the level, it could be surmised that you will never see it again. There are still approximately 10 Sheargrubs in the area, in which half of course, are male, and you should undoubtedly rid them from your path first. After that is taken care of, retrieve the Alien Billboard. Sublevel 2 This sublevel features the same metallic layout, so be wary about the voids. In here, there are two Fiery Blowhogs to cause you problems, take your Purple Pikmin and defeat the two of them easily. Then one of the treasures, the Petrified Heart or the Drought Ender, is located on the brown center area, you may need to throw Pikmin to get it. Then the last treasure is located in one of the alcoves, after that proceed on to the next level. This is a sample of music played on the sublevel. The other sublevels have music in a similiar style. Sublevel 3 This sublevel has no enemies, but has something even better to know about it, this sublevel is famous for where you first find the White Pikmin, so move down a long ways, and you'll come across three Ivory Candypop Buds. As a side note, if you have 16 or more White Pikmin already, these will never appear here again, unless you lost them in a battle, etc. Throw your disposable Pikmin, likely your reds, and they will be transformed into White Pikmin, which are the fastest Pikmin, and they also are immune to poison, with the added ability to excavate treasures buried completely underground. After the small rejoicing you may endure, sum up your concentration and go to each upper corner where each has a clover or other wilted plant that hides a Honeywisp, making that two in total; beat them for nectar and et cetera. Then lead your White Pikmin into the narrow passageway and you'll be interrupted by a cinema in which the ship's pod will make a proclamation over the White Pikmin's ability to dig up hidden treasures. They will be digging up the Superstick Textile. The next time you find a treasure such as this, you'll need to swarm or dismiss your Pikmin on the area the treasure is buried in order for them to start digging it up instead of them promptly doing it once you lead them on it. After you transport the treasure, move on. As a note, if you want more White Pikmin after you leave the cave, come back here to get 15 more (at least 30 total), but remember, the Candypop Buds will never appear here again, unless you lose some and have 15 or less. Sublevel 4 This sublevel is very easy, there are no enemies here, but you'll notice there are poison emitting pipes in the area. Simple, just use your White Pikmin to destroy the pipes, and in fact, you probably won't need other Pikmin considering how fast these Pikmin carry treasures. Find the Toxic Toadstool, which may be partially buried, and the Survival Ointment. One of the treasures may be on a ledge if chance occurs, so keep that in mind. After that, delve deeper into the last sublevel of the cave, remember, don't bother destroying poison pipes you don't need to! Sublevel 5 (Final Floor) BOSS: Burrowing Snagret The last sublevel of this cave houses a familiar fiend, the Burrowing Snagret, a despised enemy by Pikmin players, here in Pikmin 2, this enemy has become so much weaker, that it can be defeated without losing any Pikmin with relative ease. Once the creature emerges, lock eye contact with the Snavian and throw Purple Pikmin on its head as quickly as you can, though you shouldn't need to struggle, use the C-stick tactic, and it should either die soon or retreat into the ground with a fragile amount of health left. If you are having trouble, the hill may provide cover, though you shouldn't have that much trouble. Repeat as needed, and the beast should be silenced easily. It will drop the Five-man Napsack, a treasure granting you the item dubbed the Napsack, allowing your pilots to take a rest, and your Pikmin can carry you back to the base, or ship's pod for that matter. There are three eggs nearby for you to replenish your soldiers' need of nourishment (nectar), and others, if applicable. After you're finished with all that, you may exit via the geyser. Remember to come back to Sublevel 3 if you want more White Pikmin!